wuppertalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Uncle Ho
Uncle Ho ist eine Band aus Wuppertal, die 1994 als Schulband gegründet wurde. Sie sind hauptsächlich dem Crossover zuzuordnen. Bandgeschichte Julian Hanebeck und Jens Schmidt ("Doc") gründeten die Band 1994, wobei sie zunächst eine Drum Machine als Schlagzeugersatz verwendeten. Danach stieß Björn Krüger hinzu, und ihre erste Platte Tilt wurde kurz darauf, noch unter dem vollständigen Bandnamen Uncle Ho Deflowers Lunch, bei Subway Records veröffentlicht. Fälschlicherweise ist das Album durch das Cover-Design oftmals als Deflowers Lunch betitelt worden, da der vollständige Name umgangssprachlich so gut wie nie verwendet wurde. Daraufhin spielen sie oft live, so auch 1997 im Vorprogramm der Smashing Pumpkins. Im selben Jahr veröffentlichen sie ihr zweites Album Small Is Beautiful, das allerdings kommerziell nicht sehr erfolgreich ist, woraufhin das Plattenlabel der Band kündigt. 1999 bietet das US-amerikanische Label Risk Records ihnen einen Plattenvertrag an. In den Vereinigten Staaten werden sie von den Kritikern positiv bewertet. Ihre Bekanntheit steigt nicht zuletzt durch Airplay in lokalen und College-Radiosendern stark an. Daraufhin spielen sie in Deutschland unter anderem im Vorprogramm von Bands wie den Guano Apes, Goldfinger oder den H-Blockx, zu denen sie eine engere Verbindung haben. Sony/Columbia Records wird daraufhin auf die Band aufmerksam und veröffentlichen 2001 zusammen mit der Band das Album Show Them What You Are Made Of. Dieses Album ist auch ihr Durchbruch in Deutschland. Die erschienen Singles "Come on, Come clean" und "I don't care if you like me" werden häufig im Musikfernsehen gespielt. 2003 produzieren sie selbst ihr 4. und letztes Album Everything Must Be Destroyed und kündigen darauf vorzeitig ihre Auflösung an, um sich musikalisch weiterzuentwickelnPlanet Interview: http://www.planet-interview.de/interviews/pi.php?interview=uncle-ho, 25. Mai 2003. In dieser Zeit steigt Jens Schmidt vorzeitig aus der Band aus und wird durch den Gastgitarrist Thorsten Sala ersetzt. Nach einer ausgiebigen Tour gibt die Band am 30. Oktober 2004 im Haus der Jugend (LCB) in Wuppertal ihr letztes Konzert. Am 6. September 2010 gibt die Band einem Online-Magazin ein Interview und spielt exklusiv einen neuen Song live.[http://www.derliebeJ.de www.derliebeJ.de]. Website der Online-Talkshow 'Das dem der liebe J. sein Wuppertal'. Das für den 19. November 2010 im LCB angekündigte offizielle Comeback-Konzert muss aufgrund von verzögerten Umbauarbeiten des Veranstaltungsortes auf den 26. Februar 2011 verschoben werden.[http://wz-newsline.de/index.php?redid=938084 Artikel in der Westdeutschen Zeitung][http://hdj.liveclubbarmen.de/index.php?component=com_event&id=492&category=3 Live Club Barmen, Termine]. Website des Live Club Barmen (LCB). Stilistische Entwicklung Im Laufe der Zeit ändert sich der Stil der Band deutlich. Während auf dem ersten Album Tilt der Stil sehr durch minimalistische Hip-Hop-Beats und Sprechgesang geprägt war, ändert sich dies bereits beim 2. Album Small Is Beautiful. Beim dritten Album Show Them What You Are Made Of schwor die Band ganz dem Sprechgesang ab. Die Songs werden melodischer und deutlich rocklastiger. Diskografie Alben * 1995: Tilt * 1997: Small Is Beautiful * 2001: Show Them What You Are Made Of * 2003: Everything Must Be Destroyed Singles * 1995: Gurl * 1997: Bubblehead * 2000: I Don't Care If You Like Me * 2000: Come On, Come Clean * 2003: Euphoria * 2003: All Must Be Destroyed * 2011: The Manufacture Of Madness * 2012: Terror Takes Shape Trivia * Zum ersten Album Tilt erscheint eine Promo CD-Rom, auf der sich ein Virus befand. * Die auf dem Cover des Albums Small is beautiful gezeigten Babys sind die Kinder von Björn Krüger. * Aus dem letzten Album sollte als erste Single der Titelgebende Song All must be destroyed veröffentlicht werden. Aufgrund des gerade begonnenen dritten Golfkrieges wird jedoch der Song Euphoria als erste Single veröffentlicht. Weblinks * Video und Text zum Comeback der Band in der Westdeutsche Zeitung * planet-interview Interview mit Julian und Björn * SpiriTV Interview mit Audio-Ausschnitten * small is beautiful uncle ho auf myspace Quellen Kategorie:Rockband Kategorie:Gegründet 1994